The Turbulence of Minds
by RJGimps
Summary: Dusty'd been kidnapped. Mayday and the other operated the "Find and Rescue Dusty" to save Dusty. And, the mysterious character initialed "V" was the mind of this abduction. Who was "V"? Would Dusty save from the abduction?
1. The Operation of Find and Rescue

**(Updated: fixed the bad phrase and some words.)**

 **I don't know about what happened to my last account. There was no reader when it goes to 391 reader for this story, although I have add more chapter. Hhh . . . :((. I've been work so hard. Well, I guest I have to start it from 0. At least, with my Translate Google Apps from my android/gadget that help me to write my story (I come from Indonesian), I add more season to make this story more mysterious, interesting, and more. Plus, I wanna say thanks to James Dashner because of his book, he add me some figure of speech.  
Well, enjoy, reader. Please R&R!**

* * *

DUSTY WAS in somewhere he didn't know.

He just looked at that disgusting room. Many cables, gears, cans, oils, and fuels which scattered in rust gray metal floor. He thought—or the correct was to ask to his mind— _Where am I?_. He drove in, but, something was wrong, he didn't move to another place, even a centimeter. He looked his wings. _How can this is happened?_ , he thought, realizing that his wings are locked by the gadget that he didn't know that thing's name. Dusty then brave himself to shouted, "Hey. Anyone here? Can you help me to get outta here, please?" No answers. In fact, there was nobody except himself who stuck and trapped. He then started panic, thinking about the things that would happen to him at next, _Are someone will . . . kill me?_ He scared, believe that thing will happening. He started to start his engine, rolling his propeller, but it didn't work. Just a cold and strong wind that he could taste from his propeller. "HEY! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" He shouted more loud, but still no answers, except the door that opened, showing someone, a black forklift truck. "Hey!" Dusty called him. "Help me to get outta here, please!" But, that person went, going to leave Dusty alone again. "HEY! PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"

Dusty then heard something outside that room.

"He wake up, Rip," that was someone's voice.

"Prepare your knife, Zip," there was another sound, but Dusty thought that he had heard that voice before, but didn't know where, "but I will _talk_ to him just a little bit."

"This will be nice! I will hear some amazing _howl!_ "

 _Howl?,_ Dusty thought, scared, _what howl that meant by them?_ _Howling like a wolf?_

"Well, psychos. Let's see. I will hear that, too, Zip."

Dusty wanted to leave this room quickly, feeling free, meet Chug and other, but he couldn't do that until someone let him free.

The door opened, showing that black forklift truck and a guy who Dusty know, Ripslinger. "This will gonna be great, Dusty," Ripslinger said in a scary sound. The aura of the killer had appeared. Dusty's heart was beating so fast. He breathed too fast like he need more and more oxygen to make him life for a while before he'd been killed.

Ripslinger licked his top lip, making him _more_ scared, freezing too fast like in Arctic. "I wanna test about how well your _howl_ , The Death Farm Boy," Ripslinger said, drove in to Dusty's propeller.

"The Death . . . Farm . . . Boy?" Dusty asked, trying to revolt. "What do you talking about, Rip? And . . . what _howl_ you mean?" Dusty asked many questions, but Ripslinger just smiled with creased brow. He then showing his teeth who had stained by something that disgusting. "What about your teeth, Rip?" Dusty finally asked, feeling not okay, despite he had felt not okay after he woke up.

"Have just taste someone's _blood_ ," Ripslinger answered. "Do you want to taste, too? It's delicious, like a juice."

"But, I smell _ferum_ [1] essence from your teeth. _Ewh!_ "

"Why, Dusty? It's good. And now, you'll smell _it_ from your body, The Death Farm Boy. Zipper, do it now."

Dusty confused, until he got stab by a knife. He then shouted, howling in pain. The knife then stabbed till the inside of Dusty's body slowly, making him howling very loud and more loud. He couldn't grin and bear that stab. His eyes just could look Ripslinger who laughed and said, "More, Dusty! More! Howl it _more_ loud!" Dusty wanted to cough, but he couldn't let his howl to cough.

"This knife haven't stabbed more, Rip," said someone—Dusty, who breathed quickly to get more oxygen, thinking that he was Zipper, a black forklift truck that with Ripslinger. "I wish I had a _samurai_ sword."

" _He_ don't have that," Ripslinger said. "What a poor Professor."

 _He?_ , Dusty thought. His left eye was closed for hold the sickness of the scab at the same time he took a breath. _Have more person who will doing this to me? And a professor? Is this the experiment while I was guinea pigs?_

"Take it out, Zip. Slowly. Don't. Too. Fast. We will get more howl." Ripslinger smiled wide.

"What?" Dusty tried to said with breathless—his voice was very low, like an air-whispered that you just can taste it. He felt the knife was taking off, but very slowly, making him hurt while said, "Please. Not. To. Do. That. To. ME!" He then cried while the knife had taken off.

"It's just an inception, The Death Farm Boy. There will be more and _more_ howl that will we hear from you. You know what? We waiting for you for a day until you wake up."

.

.

.

Mayday felt sorry.

 _Dusty, don't worry. I will rescue you upon my life,_ Mayday thought, feeling sorry about the Dusty's abduction. He, as a _worse_ witness, didn't know what to do while he saw Dusty had kidnapped by someone he didn't know—he just saw a shadow from a plane and a forklift truck. He had record what he look with a good quality camcorder, but the video just recorded a silhouette like what Mayday saw. As a fault as he had ever done to Dusty—he knew that—he would search him upon his life, although till death. He, with Blade, Chug, and Mater were discussed about where Dusty was.

Mater? How could that be? This is the prologue: Mater asked Lightning to visit Sparky and Skipper at Propwash Juntion Airport. They then came to Propwash Juntion and, at the same time, they had heard the news that Dusty had kidnapped. Mater interested to join Find and Rescue Dusty, but Lightning, who against Mater, denied Mater's ask because he wanted to celebrate his boy's birthday party. Lightning said that he felt sorry to not join his best friend, but he hope that Mater will safe and save Dusty.

Blade wanted to visit Dusty in Propwash Juntion on his take-off day. No more fire which burned the forest in Piston Peak, anyway, making him bored and wanna talk to someone, but no with Maru, Dipper, Cabbie, Windlifter, The Smokejumpers, and _a new guy_ —he felt bored to talk to them too much. He settled up to visit Dusty. _Maybe he will not make me bored_ , Blade thought, _and he keep Propwash Juntion safe from fire._ He, who came before Lightning and Mater, shocked when he got some news about Dusty's abduction from Mayday.

Mayday operated the Find and Rescue Dusty with Blade, Chug, and Mater. Mater suggested that Mayday must invite Finn and Holley; Mater's wife (they married ten years ago and have a son named Sebastian), but Mayday denied. Mayday know some organization who will helpful. The organization name is Anti-Virus Trans—a. k. a. AVT. AVT is the best organization where the members are a Lieutenant rank four. Many case that they finished, approximate up to 1.200 case about ten years. AVT then employed James and Dashner, they are a forklift truck, to handle that case completely. James was a detective who employed to AVT's organization because he deserving the case about Mordor's death case; Mordor is a jeep car from AVT who killed by a mafia from Japan named Satoshi. Satoshi then was caught quickly because James and his partner, Dashner. Dashner was James's best friend and his partner all at once. They worked together in every case. When they employed at AVT, they still work together. If James got case for just himself, he would suggesting Dashner to join him, and the other way, Dashner would doing it, too. Sparky and Skipper couldn't join it because they were busy to come to Jolly Wrenches, had to finish the new case. They'd just gone before the incident happened—a day ago. Dottie was sick and unconscious after heard that news from Chug. Leadbottom? He didn't care—he just wanted to taste his greatest _vita-minamulch_.

Mayday, Blade, Chug, and Mater waiting James and Dashner. In a round table, they were rested and tried to make Mayday happy.

"Just tell me, Mayday," Chug started. "What happened a day ago about Dusty? He kidnapped by who?"

Mayday sighed for a thousand times, tired, and said, "I don't know. Swear."

"Then what did you see, Mayday?" Blade asked then. He thought that Mayday would cry like a baby who had gone his pleasure toys.

"Just a plane, I thought it was Dusty, and a forklift truck, don't know who," Mayday answered, sighed again. _Had one thousand one I sighed_ , he babbled on his mind, counting his sigh as could as possible, _for a day. Now, I breathe, taking the free oxygen, for more billion times for my life as a firefighter with Dusty_.

"Don't sad, Mayday," Mater said. "Dusty will safe. He was a best air racer that I've ever watch in TV." Mater just know about Dusty as a race-plane.

"Hope so," Mayday just could said that thing, remembering his moment with Dusty. Heroic. Humble. Inspiring. He would forget those three characteristic about Dusty.

"Mayday, please, don't show that sad face to me," Blade was utterance. "Though you're strong for now. I know you feel sad about Dusty. Me, too. But, be brave. Life doesn't always go the way you expect it. Sometimes it will happening: the sad thing that make our heart break, or hurt, or something. But, just be brave. I'm sure _we_ can help Dusty."

Mayday sighed (again), trying to smile to say, "Thanks, Blade."

Chug shocked by two military forklift truck. "Who the heck are you guys?"

The one forklift truck from left then drove in to near the table while said, flatly but quickly, like a _beat box_ without tone. "Hello, everyone. I'm James from AVT organization who appointed for handle the Dusty's abduction. I came here with my partner, Dashner. Thanks for use our service because we work for solving and saving, not for money and happiness. As a detective, I will help you with my conscious-brain, greatest logical and intelligent, and an _imaginary_ -think. And, also my partner, Dashner, we can solve this case quickly."

"And my name is Dashner," the another forklift truck from right said, but not as same as what James do, "James's partner. Well, don't want to say this things, but James always labor the point."

"Not labor the point, you _silly_ partner!" James said, hitting Dashner's front wheel. "It's _vivid_ and _specific!_ "

"Whatever you said."

"Well, just let move the case on," Mayday said, putting his camcorder out. "I've record that tragedy with this one, but I just a silhouette video." He then gave his camcorder to James, letting him watch the tragedy-video.

"It's okay, Mayday. We'll work on it."

"How do you know my name, anyway?"

"Your sound, of course. You called AVT at six o'clock, didn't you"

"Well, _ow-kay . . ._ . You're right."

.

.

.

"Please . . . don't do it . . . to me," Dusty cried, making a best howl was very hard to do to gratify Ripslinger who want his _howl_ more loud—he even didn't know what _howl_. He had scabbed three time, just enough to make him pain too much, tired to make more howl sound. "I feel pain, Rip." His tears made him feel cold because the snow in outside.

"I know it, Dusty. More howl, more pain, more fun, The Death Farm Boy."

"I'm not a Farm Boy again!" Dusty felt mad. "You can see that I'm now a _firefighter!_ "

"I _don't_ care!" Ripslinger yelled, throwing his saliva to the rust gray metal floor. Dusty's brow creased, pitting his tooth, feeling mad. "More scab, Zip. And now, scab with a movement. We will hear his loud more long."[]

* * *

 **[1] Some unsure that you can find in iron, or** _ **blood**_ **, or anything that smell like an iron substance. There some** _ **ferum**_ **in our blood because the iron substance that we eat from green vegetables like spinach.**


	2. The Enigma

**Short chapter. I inspirited by a series film titled _Enigma_ in ".NET" channel in Indonesian. You can watch it in youtube, too. But, it's from Indonesian language.  
**

* * *

HE TYPED with his enigma.

He had to type everyday, like an astronomic who always type every minute about what he see is—astronomic have to do that because he will know about wrong thing if there's something's wrong. Another reason was just for make him fun because he love typing. His old enigma always in one of his special room for typing. There was many paper, too. He always typed about his life and his experiment.

 _I was kidnapping Dusty Crophopper, my object number 2099, with my subject, number 0802. It was too hard until I had to make Dusty Crophopper unconscious with my stun-gun. And now, my subjects, 2100 and 2101, enjoying with him. I can hear the howl of Dusty Crophopper._

 _-V-_

"V". The letter that he loved to type that word between strip sign.[]


	3. The Lost and Found

**Why is the reader still zero although I've made a new user? Is that something changed - that I could not view more reader? _Shoot!_  
Well, this is Raoul's prologue.**

* * *

RAOUL HAD no choice.

He was in front of the deep ravine. He couldn't move back to his first place. It was too hard to climb the mountain more. He felt scared although he is a racer.

"Don't worry, Raoul," someone said. "You're gonna make it."

" _Come lo so se questo riuscir_ _á?_ I've never done this, Tony."

"Just do what I do."

Tony, his friend from California, started his engine. He then drove in quickly, passing through Raoul, jumping to beyond the deep ravine. "YIPPIIIEEE!" he yelled, until he'd been in across the ravine. "See? I've told you that it I'm safe! Just believe to yourself!"

Raoul then did what Tony did. He put a sense of his courage together, starts his engine, driving in quickly, jumping to beyond the deep ravine. He closed his eyes. Between there, he felt that he would never make it. He felt scared. His heart was beating too fast. He was . . . in the dimension between life and death. He yelled to indicate that he was scared to see what would happen to him.

Then, he felt . . . that he had in the ground.

Opening his eyes, he saw Tony that felt glad.

"Nicely done, my man! You did it!"

" _Favoloso!_ I've never felt that sense before!"

"Yeah, scared like a crying baby!" Tony laughed. "Well, let us go around. It such a nice day though that this is Winter, and we have a Christmas day for a few days more! What will gift that I have, yeah?"

"Don't have an idea." Raoul smiled.

.

.

.

Tired. So tired.

Raoul and Tony had 2 hours for gone around. They felt tired. They hadn't eaten any food when they woke up on their bed, makes them hungry.

"I hope there is a can of oils or a bowl of Hex-Nut," Tony said. "Well, maybe we must go home."

Raoul. He saw a half-building that covered with snow just a little bit. "Maybe that building can be our place for rest."

"Uh, I don't think so," Tony disagreed. "Look at that place. Sounds like it was destroyed, but still left the half of it. Horror."

"Come on, Tony. Are you scared?"

"What?" Tony shook his head. "No, no-no-no-no-no! I'm not scared!"

"Aw, really?"

"Of course!"

"Then, come to that building."

"Okay!"

They drove in to near the half-building. They tasted some aura that made them felt scared. Being in front of the metal door, they heard something like . . . a howl. Cried. Laughed. And, there was someone who said that he need help. It made Raoul curious about that. When Raoul wanted to open the door, Tony whispered, "I think that something's wrong there. We must leave this place!"

But, Raoul ignored him. He opened the door slowly. Surprisingly . . . there was a green-eye who saw him . . . .

"What do you want?" he asked.

Raoul howled in scared. He then skipped to the rear, starts his engine, running away. He saw that Tony and a green car with a machine gun followed him.

"Hey! Get back here!" that car said, shoots Raoul and Tony with his machine gun.

"Hurry, Tony! Go to the forest!"

"I know! How about separate!?"

"That's a good idea!"

They were separated; Tony took the right way; Raoul took the left way.

The green car took the same way at Raoul. His mind though that maybe Raoul knew about what happened on that building was. He still shoot Raoul.

Raoul didn't know where he want to go. He just wanted to escape from that car who tried to kill him.

For a minute then, he heard that there was a collide sound of two cars. Then, there was a falling tree. Stopping, he turned to back, looking at Tony that had been crashing that green car. " _Fantastico!_ You've just attacked him!"

"Honestly, this guy is suck!" Tony beaten that unconscious car. Then, there was something like a computer chip came out from his body. Tony then put it. "What is this thing? Do you know, Raoul?"

"No," Raoul answered. "Never seen that thing before."

"Well, maybe we've too far from our house. And, we're lost."

"I don't think so." Raoul shown a place that was like a plateau. "We can go there."

"You're right. I hope there will be a can of oils for me."[]


	4. The Eye of Illusions

**Thanks for your participant to read my story. Please R &R! (Before that, I wanna say a thousand thanks for you that review my story.)  
**

* * *

DUSTY COULDN'T stand with that situation.

He remembered the incident when he howled in the illness because had been stabbed thirty times. He just heard that some metal from his body had fallen down, dedicating that Zipper had cut his skin out.

"Hey, Rip. I think this is Dusty's body from inside. I can see his _gearbox_ ," Zipper said, laughing in craziness.

"You're so fast, Zip, like a spider who want to eat its victim quickly," Ripslinger half shouted.

"Just kill him very slow. You may scab him more, but _slowly_."

"Yep—slowly, Rip."

Dusty felt tired, breathing too many make him more tired.

"Well, we're leaving him alone for several hour. Open the windows, Zip."

"Sure thing."

Zipper opened the windows. "Brr! It's so cold!"

"Yeah. It will very nice for The Death Farm Boy. Well, make him quiet with duct tape."

Dusty wanted to revolt Zipper, but he didn't know about what was wrong with his brain—he couldn't revolt. He let his lips closed by a duct tape, makes him cannot say any words.

"Well, let's go, Zip."

"Yeah—let's go."

That was on his mind when he opened his eyes, realizing that he still on that room alone.

Although Ripslinger and Zipper left him alone with opened windows, he cried, shakes his head, wants not to be there forever. His tears frozen slowly. He needed some help. He could not escape because . . . he was locked, forced to stand in between the snows that covered him slowly. He felt that he was like a girl, who sold the matches, die in frozen. _Maybe my life will over_ , he though. He heard his deep breath. He didn't want everything . . . except feel free from this gadget and talk to someone. He needed to talk. He felt bored for being alone. He then closed his eyes again, falling asleep.

It was dark there. Dusty didn't know where he is. But, he wasn't scared anymore. That dark made him quite quiet. He though that that place is a room—he tasted his wheels stepped in black floor. He then saw a light. He drove in to there. Near, more near, more and more near. The lights were radiate so dazzled, makes him closed his eyes. A few second, he opened his eyes. He was in Propwash Juntion . . . with Mayday. He remembered this view—about three days ago before he was in somewhere he didn't know.

"Wanna a cans of corn oils at Honkers, Dusty? I'll treat you," Mayday offered.

"Yes," Dusty accepted. "Feel thirsty for this time, just looking a beautiful view it's not enough for enjoy this day."

Mayday laughed, saying, "You need oils everyday, Dusty."

"I know, Mayday."

They then went to Honkers, sitting in front of the table and near a window, showing a beautiful view. They ordered a can of oils and a bowl of Hex-Nut for themselves. They talked many things, until Mayday said, "Um . . . Dusty . . . What if I'm going . . . dead?"

Dusty didn't know what in Mayday's mind. "Um . . . . What about you?" he asked back.

"Maybe . . . . I _dunno_. Did you believe about . . . Second Life?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"By that, uh . . . ."

"Please, Mayday. Don't talk about it. Just keep your life go on. You've gotta make me scared about that thing."

" _Ow-kay_ . . . Will you remember me when I'm dead, Dusty?"

"Sure thing, Mayday." He exhaled, smiling.

"Thanks, Dusty."

"No problem, Mayday."

"You're . . . kinda my hero."

"Ha-ha. Aw, c'mon, Mayday. Don't be like that. You've gotta me blush."

Mayday laughed, showing his happy face. Dusty felt the warmth of Mayday's smile.

"Hey, Dusty," Skipper called suddenly in out Honkers. "Ready to do some flying?"

"Absolutely, Skipper. Well, see you, Mayday."

"See you, too, Dusty."

When he drove in to near Skipper, he saw a silhouette that go to leave a sensation of happiness from Mayday. He smiled . . . also feels his happy-tears down—he didn't know why.

And, somehow happened . . . . He woke up.

Dusty was not himself.[]


	5. The Sickness

**It was the big deal when I couldn't logged in. I don't know what happened. But now, I can make more chapter.**

 **Enjoy. R &R!**

* * *

TONY WAS right; they found a place to rest. The name is Propwash Juntion. They were in Honkers. There was many people who resting in a burnt table. They sat together, too. A bowl of Hex-Nut for Tony and a can of oils for themselves.

" _Phew_. Thank God I can resting," Tony said. "I though that we're gonna die."

"Almost right," Raoul added, laughing shortly. "Hey, do you bring that chip?"

"U-huh. I'll ask it to police."

There was a tow truck who looked at them—very focused to Raoul. He then drove in to near them, asking something that on his mind. "I think I know you are."

Raoul looked at him, realizing something that same with that tow truck. "Either do I."

Tony laughed. "Don't you know him? He is Raoul CaRoule—a World Grand Prix racecar!"

" _Shoot!_ I know it!"

"Then, who're you?"

"Almost forgot-I'm _Tuh_ Mater—"

" _Tuh_ Mater? You mean Sir Tow Mater from Radiator Springs?"

"Just call me Mater."

"What are you doing here, _detective?_ "

" _Shoot_ —I'm solving the case."

"The case? About what?"

"About an air racer named Dusty that kidnapped by someone."

"That air racer was kidnapped!? Oh—my—God! Is there a police?"

"No. Two detective."

"Well, let's find them."

.

.

.

His head was sick.

He felt that his mind was attacked by something. Something like a hatred-feel. But, he knew that thing was not be a true answer. It was something about compound that affected to his brain. He got headache. He wanted a sedative. So, he drove in to a room that saved the sedatives that he could drink. He was choosing _Prozac_. He took two pills, drinks it.

Suddenly, someone looked at him. "What's up with you?"

He was his best friend. "I'm feeling headache."

"Why do you chose _Prozac?_ "

"It took me to be quiet from this headache."

"Well, but there is a drug for headache." That person took a bottle of capsules. "There you go. This is what did you need."

"Thanks."[]


	6. The Life of Tears

**Have you seen the word that said " _a new guy_ " at Chapter 1? If it was not, go back and look for it!  
This is his prologue. R&R!  
**

* * *

HE SIGHED, looking at his dad's picture.

He indeed love his dad, despite that his dad had been kidnapped and . . . _forget it_ , he though.

It was all about 2 years ago when he was in home to celebrate birthday party. He felt happy to celebrate it with Mom, Dad, and his friends. Such a miracle of life that he'd ever known, he was like a happily ever after Prince with Princess in Huge Castle.

"Happy birthday, Rusty!" they said.

"Thanks, guys! And thanks, Mom, Dad!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie," his mom said.

His dad just smiled, but Rusty felt that his smile was a huge gift that he'd ever been gave.

"Rusty," someone said, makes him realized that he was in his daydreaming, "my Sweetie." But it was not his mom—he knew who she is. Who's someone that just an air firefighter girl in Piston Peak is the one that brave to call him "Sweetie". And yet, he didn't shy to hear that, although Maru would laughed out loud and ask if they were going to married.

"What, Ms. Dipper?"

Not answering, she instead asked back, "What're you doing?"

"Just see my dad's picture."

"Aw, don't think it so much, ya know? Is better for your life for now."

"I wish I could . . . but my mind always going to him."

"Well, I actually forgot about what happened after the birthday party scene."

"Um . . . . That was some explode sound out of my house. We were scared, until I realize that my cake exploded—I don't know that thing will happened. As far as I know, my head was stroke with something big, makes me unconscious. And yet, I dunno what happened after my eyes opened, realizing that everyone dead, except me and my dad."

It was the thing that happened when he saw his father unconscious; not dead. But, something was behind him—two cars, a forklift truck, and a huge plane. He felt scared, so he didn't wanna move for protect himself. He knew that chose was not right, but he had no power to revolt them. He saw his dead was being carried by two cars, getting him in to the huge plane's body. So, what did the forklift truck do? He just commanded something that Rusty couldn't hear.

"I realized that I fell asleep, until it was morning. I woke up, crying. I then drove in to anywhere, looking for some help. At least, he—Mr. Blade—helped me and attended me. You know, when I asked to be a firefighter for my job, he said that I had to be more older than my age at 2 years ago."

It was still fresh on Rusty's brain about Blade who was not permitted him to be a firefighter. "You must wait for 10 years until your age is good to be a firefighter."

But Rusty said, makes Blade thoughtful for 2 hours, "But, we can try it, right? Life _indeed_ doesn't always you expect it. But, Mr. Blade, you have to know this, _what's wrong if I expect it?_ You know, hope is the thing that build someone to be someone that he or she want, right? If it was not true, then where did you come to be a firefighter? Is that the thing that was not your hope—like it was just from yourself?"

Blade had no vantage point to revolt that. Rusty was right. At least . . . that was his hope—being a firefighter—when he saw Nick . . . .

"I then trained by him and a year ago, and for now, I'm the second leader when he take his day-off."

"Yeah . . . nice story. Anyway, I never ask this thing before: who's your dad?"

"Ripslinger."[]


	7. The Experiment of Fails

**I do not want to do this, but . . .**

* * *

RIPSLINGER AND Zipper who had waited so much time. They went to room that it was Dusty there.

Zipper who were in Dusty's propeller, looked at him. "Hey, wake up!"

Dusty didn't do that—he still fell asleep.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Maybe you must scab him until his eye will opened."

Zipper took a knife, scabbing Dusty's body.

No one of Dusty's reflex—he was still silence. His didn't open his eyes. There was no sound of his voice.

"Stop it, Zip," Ripslinger commanded. "Wait a second."

Ripslinger drove in to near Dusty. He concentrated to hear something, but he didn't hear that—the breath.

Dusty was not breathing.

"He's DEAD!"

"What? Holy _Shoot!_ "

"Tell _him!_ "

"Just a minute!"

.

.

.

"WHAT!? THIS HAVE NOT GOING TO DO WITH THAT! WE STILL _NEED_ HIM!"

"I—I—I—I'm so—sorry."

"Argh! It was too late to apologize! Our experiment have failed! Throw him!"

"Alright, Professor."

.

.

.

He typed again with his enigma.

 _Our object had been dead. Maybe I have to look for new object. Still a plane, and this would be the number 2100._

 _-V-_ []

* * *

 **He-he . . . still going to mystery.**


	8. The Tale of Undesirable Memories

**Yesterday was the best day ever to know that Disney's _Planes_ movie was dubbed to Indonesian language! So I watched it, don't wanna leave my place that I sat there. It was the best moment! Really, my readers! And I hope that _Planes 2_ will dubbed as soon as possible. (At September 13th 2015.)  
**

* * *

JAMES WAS not believe himself.

Tony had given him the chip that was many data, but he had tried to understand about what i _t_ mean is. He had to get an experiment.

"We have to try this thing," he said to Dashner, Blade, Chug, Mayday, Raoul, Tony, and Matter. "Maybe it would be the clue of this case. I've tried to learn it for several hour, but I've just a little understood. This chip will make you going to the past, but just a memories. I don't know about the memories that will appear on your brain—bad or good, I dunno. At least, I need one person who will be my subject—the others can join, too."

They were silence for a moment, looking at each other in confusion.

The one of them couldn't hold the curiousness of the thing. "Me," he said.

"Well, Blade," James said. "You're the subject number one."

James took a _nerve gear_ that had been installed with the chip's data. He then put it to Blade's head.

"You're ready?"

"Wait . . . . Just give me a second." Blade took a deep breath. ". . . . I'm ready."

James then drove in to his laptop, turning the software that he'd just make for read the chip on.

In beginning, Blade just looked huge city that he knew. His place for made a _CHoP's_ show. Many cars and forklift trucks prepared the things.

And then, he saw someone that he knew. His best friend. _Nick_. He stood in front of the Blade.

"Well, Blade . . . this would be the last episode for us. Be a good stuntman, okay?"

"Okay, Nick," Blade uttered, smiling.

"Hey, Nick. Prepare yourself," someone said.

"Okay, Boss."

Nick then left him alone.

"Hey, Blade," said the old car. He was a stuntman mentor. "This is the thing that you must do . . . ."

Blade listened it clearly. He had known the thing that he had to do, but the old man made him very understood about what the thing that he would had to do.

The action just began.

Nick acted to be a saver of the woman in very high buildings. In the story said that it would be the bomb that would exploding when Nick was in near the buildings. But it would not makes him struck by the explosion.

"Help!" the woman yelled.

"Don't worry, Miss," Nick said, "I'll get you!"

When he was near in the buildings, the director said, "The bomb!"

"Ro-roger!" someone replied, pushing a button.

But the bomb wasn't exploding like they want.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" he said, makes everyone stop their jobs. "Argh! What's wrong with the bomb!?"

"I-I-I don't know, Boss."

"Check it quickly!"

Blade sighed, looking at Nick who tried to fly in to near the bomb. "Nick! Watch out!"

"It's okay, Blade," Nick said to Blade. "I'll be fine."

Blade then looked at the director who went crazy with the forklift truck who had to explode the bomb.

"What is the matter with the bomb?"

"Maybe there's something wrong."

"Of course it's not working because it's not connected to the electric socket."

"Connect it! We must test it."

"Have connected."

"Okay. I'll test it."

"Wait!" Blade tried to stop it. "Nick is still there!"

"Command him to go far away for that!"

"O-okay. Nick. Come in, Nick. You must leave the buildings."

"Roger that, Blade."

There was a forklift truck who served the cans of oils to the director. "Here you go, Boss."

"Thanks. I've just felt thirsty."

Suddenly, the was an earthquake. It made them shaken because of it.

A can suddenly fell to the director's face, makes him drove in random way. "My eyes!" And . . . he _pushed_ the bottom.

Nick who still near the buildings felt that something was wrong. When he looked at the bomb, it _exploded_ , attacks him. He then fell down.

Blade looked at him. It made his heart stop for a while. He didn't know about what would he did. He was very far from _him_.

And . . . he saw Nick who had exploded when his body touched the earth, have _just_ die because of the bomb.

He did _nothing_.

And then, he saw the darkness. The memories had finished.

Someone took the nerve gear from his head. It was James.

Everyone saw Blade who got the powerless. He just shown blank stare—he'd just seen the death of Nick. His mouth opened half widened. His eyes turned into small, dedicating that he felt very shocked.

"He have just gotten shock."

"Dad-gum! I don't wanna be the next subject!"

"Neither do I."

"Me, too."

"What will we do now?"

"I'll call a psychologist," Dashner said.

"So, I can conclude that the chip show the moment that will make us uncontrolled. Maybe this is the way to make it can controlled by the chip's maker to _rule_ our body—our soul."

"Wha? I don't understand," Tony said.

"Blade now feel scare. He can controlled easily. That experiment was just the beginning to make his mental break down. We'll got an answer if the psychologist have come to here to make Blade feel no scare with the moment that he'd shown before."

.

.

.

Rusty felt so worried.

Many things that made him felt about something that was wrong. To make him felt no _more_ worried, he tried to call Blade.

"Piston Peak to Blade Ranger. Piston Peak to Blade Ranger."

No answered.

"Come in, Mr. Blade. Come in, Mr. Blade."

 _Still_ no answered.

Rusty still tried to call _him_. "Piston Peak to Mr. Blade Ranger."

". . . who's this?" said someone, but it wasn't Blade.

"Is this Propwash Juntion?"

"Sure is."

"Aw, great. Well, do you know where is Blade Ranger?"

" _Shoot!_ He's in here."

"Really? Can I talk to him?"

"Nooo . . . he's in . . . . Wait just a second."

Rusty heard that the person left, but the phone still connected.

He'd just heard something very small voice.

"What's up with Blade?"

"He'd been unconscious. Why?"

"I'm just asking. I forgot the name of its condition."

Rusty felt so _more_ worried. Had he been . . . .

"He's unconscious," the phone uttered.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Um, wait just a second again."

He left again.

"Um, what's wrong with Blade?"

"What's wrong with you, Mater?"

Rusty had heard this sound before. Like someone . . . .

"Dad-gum. Someone asked, Mayday."

"Okay, you keep him. I'll go to talk to him."

 _Mr. Mayday. Yeah—it's him_ , Rusty thought. They had met when Dusty and Mayday came to Piston Peak for a little visit. So, on that day, there was a huge party—you can imagine that.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Mayday! Glad to call you."

"Glad to call you, too, Kid."

"What's up with Mr. Blade?"

"He'd remembered his undesirable memory with just a _chip_. And now, he's unconscious."

"A chip? A undesirable memory? Unconscious? Yeah . . . I _even_ don't understand too much about that—my mind didn't working."

"Well, it's hard to tell that."

"Mmm." Rusty nodded. "I'll go there."

"You wanna go here?"

"I actually feel worry about him. Well, see ya there, Mr. Mayday."

"See ya, too, Kid."

"Where do you wanna go?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, to Propwash Juntion to see if Mr. Blade is okay or not."

"I'll come with you."

"But, who will . . . ."

"There's no fire on Winter."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it, Sweetie."

.

.

.

Blade was with his blank stare's face yet. He'd frozen two hours. No wonderment, because they'd known what was occured, except Rusty and Dipper who'd just come to meet their first leader.

"Hello," Rusty said in front of Blade. "Do you look at me? I'm here. Hello."

"It seems like he got a serious problem, eh?" Dipper asked.

" _Is_ right," Mayday said. "He'd got the last _undesirable_ memory."

"What? How could that be?" Dipper asked.

"With just a computer's _chip_."

"It's _not_ just a computer's chip," James said. "It's the Mind-Controller Chip. I've just named it when we looked at Blade who'd just got _that_."

"Oh. Who's that?"

"He's from AVT organization, James."

Abruptly, Dashner came with another forklift truck who brought the big copper. "Here's the psychologist," Dashner said with breathless.

"My name is Sarah," she said. "So, where's the patient?"

"He—who freezing with blank stare."

"Please make him—"

"Don't worry, Kid. I'll do my best. First, I need to make him feel relax." Sarah opened her copper, takeing three scented candles. Burning the axis of the candles, everyone smelt the aromatherapy essence. Good.

Blade's eyes blinked abruptly, He closed his eyes and his mouth.

"Is that—"

"Ssst," Sarah uttered, making Rusty nodded—agreed her command to silent.

When Blade opened his eyes, Sarah drove in to in front of him. "Hello. My name is Sarah. I'll help you."

"I don't need your help, Miss," Blade babbled. "My mind—"

"It's okay. I know what was happening to you."

"No . . . you DON'T! I _even_ don't know who you are! So please let me go with my condition!"

"I'm the psychologist. Come here to help you."

"Just leave me! Is that asking too much!?"

"What's the matter, Mrs. Sarah?" Rusty whispered.

"He still trauma," she replied whispering.

"And you, Rusty! Why are you here!? I've trust you to be the second leader! And you've left them!"

"I'm so worried about you, Mr. Blade."

"Don't worry about me! I don't care if I'm going dead for a thousand people!"

" _Man_ , what's wrong with you!?"

"QUIET!"

Everyone were quiet.

"Okay. Maybe I'll to confident to give my assistance to you," Sarah said to Blade. "But, may I know what's your problem?"

Blade's eyes was focused to look at Sarah's face. Her face . . . seemed to be his hope to forgot about that memory. He then took a deep breath. "Okay, you _may_."

"Um, I suggest you to look for some comfort place."

"It's okay. I've just got comfort with this aromatherapy."

"Well, we can start. Follow my command. Close your eyes. Imagine that you're in the lift . . . ."

Blade closed his eyes. He imagined that he was in the lift alone. He looked at the number that shown the floor. It shown number 25.

 _You'll see the floor is going down and more down._

The number went down to 24—23—22—21—20.

 _You feel that you're tired._

Blade felt very tired. He groaned. The number went down.

 _More down, more tired._

Showing number 15, his eyes half closed. Number 10, his eyes quarter closed. Number 5, his eyes totally closed. Hearing the sound that dedicated that he was in floor one, his dimension went to somewhere.

Sarah saw that Blade had fallen asleep, dedicating that he was in the unconscious—she hypnotized him. "Okay, then. If you want to answer my questions, answer it. But, if you don't want to answer, just shake your head. Understand? So, what's your problem?"

"I saw my best friend dead because of the bomb. I wish I could save him. But, I _did_ nothing. I didn't know what I had to do with that situation. If I was in near him, I would save him, no matter what would happened to me."

"Can you tell me about your best friend's name?"

"Nick Loopez."

"Mmm. Okay. Now, imagine that your best friend is in front of you."

"Oh my God."

"What did you see?"

"He looked so . . . _terrible_. His body had crushed. It was my fault. It was . . . my _fault_." Blade started crying.

"Keep calm. Don't blame yourself."

"Really—wat is my fault. I could't save him!"

"O-okay, okay. Listen to me. Look at him."

"I _can't_ —it's too hard!"

"No, no. Just . . . look at his eyes. Slowly. Make it happening easily. Have done?"

". . . what should I do now? I can't look at him anymore!"

"Okay. Just look at his eyes."

Blade shook his head. "I-I—I . . . I can't!"

"You said that you don't care if you're going dead for a thousand people, right? But why do you can't see your best friend? He's very special for you, right?"

"Yes. But I . . . ."

"Just imagine that he's totally fine."

Blade didn't respond. But, she knew that he worked his brain to imagine his best friend—Nick Loopez—was totally okay.

"Okay," he finally respond. "Now what?"

"Do what you want to do with him."

"Huh?"

"Yeah—say something or do anything else."

Blade now saw Nick that smiling. His heart beat too fast. He didn't know what to do. He had to do something. _Something_. He then took a deep breath, uttering, "I'm so sorry, Nick—I can't help you."

"It's okay, Blade," Nick said. "It wasn't your fault."

"But . . . ."

"I know—I'm very so stupid to fly in to the bomb." He chuckled. "So, please don't remember that it was your fault."

Blade looked at Nick. Abruptly, he _cried_ in front of his best friend. "I'm sorry, Nick. I'm so sorry."

"Aw, c'mon, man. Okay, you may remember me, but you may _not_ remember my death. Promise to me, okay?"

"I'm promise."

"Now, don't cry. It's a shame that you're crying; meanwhile you're the firefighter."

Blade stopped his weeping, smiling. "Thanks for being my best friend, Nick."

"Anytime, Pal."

Everyone saw Blade who had smiled.

"And now, if you hear number three, you'll wake up," Sarah said, starts counting. "One. Two. Three. Now wake up."

Blade woke up, realizing that his check got wet because of his tears.

"Well, do you feel better?"

" _Was_ not. _Is_ better." Blade smiled.

"Yaaay!"

"Well, you now feel better. But, your concentration of serotonin compounds on your mind is going low. I'll give you Prozac. Please to follow the recipe. It's dangerous if you're not follow the recipe."

"I'll pay it for you, Blade," James said. "It's my plan. So, I must be responsible to my subject if something's happening to it."

"Thanks."

"So, I've gotta say, now we're know that the chip is for controlling anyone."

"Uh, sorry if I'm disturbing you, Mr. James. But . . . what's the _real_ problem?"

"Have you known . . . that Dusty _had_ been abducted?" Mayday asked.

"WHAT!?" Rusty and Dipper shocked. They looked at each other.

"How can that be?"

"My Dusty . . . ."

"It's still unknown, Kid. We still look at the clue to find him. And now, we're going to the crime scene—Dusty's house!"[]


	9. The Package of Unknown

"WHY IS the winter always cold?" she asked to herself in outside of her house. She hated the winter season because the cold of the temperature made her didn't want to go anywhere. She loved to sit in a fireplace, tastes the warm of flame. But, today was a big deal for her because she had to wait someone who delivered a package that sent from her best friend, Dottie. Had three days the package not been sent to her because of the post were busy to deliver many gifts and cards for Christmas, so there was the long queue. And, the leader of the postman call her that a postman would send her the package by Dottie.

Although wearing a shawl, she still felt cold.

Her brain. Her body's organ. Her cells. They went freezing.

She'd just waited for the postman for three hours. But, the postman didn't come. Was there something wrong? Could she waiting to her house and enjoying the warm of the flame?

Suddenly, it was like something that precluded the sun. A shadow. Looking at the sky, there was something that she see. Something that fell from the sky . . . to _her!_ She galloped away from her place quickly. The thing had just fallen down to the earth when she'd just been a meter from her position. She then went to the thing. It was . . . a _plane_. Its paintjob seemed to be something about something that she knew. That red and white color with black and white line. The floats of it. The word "u" and another letter that she couldn't read because of the rust of the iron. Its body was so . . . _terrible_. Like had tortured, or crash, or something else.

But, somehow happened. Some whispered. But, its mouth was not said that. Those were three words: _let me life_. And the sound re-echoed three times.

She took the the plane and push it to her house. She didn't really believe the words. But, there was somewhat that made her a little understand about it.

Having just let it in to her house, someone came in. "Hello, Miss Gabriellia," it was the postman.

"Yes?"

"Your package have just been here."

"Great! Have three hours I've waited you in outside."

"I'm sorry, Miss."[]


	10. The Worse that Could be

**I'm very busy, but I tried to write this because it's my to-do list. Have to.  
Actually, I was inspired to write this when I remembered the song: _Fix You_ by Coldplay.  
**

 _ **Could it be worse~**_

 **He-he . . . XD  
**

* * *

IT LOOKED so weird.

Dusty's house was looking so clean as usual—Chug tell them. Anything was putting as the right place—books, cans of oils, the miniatures of air racers: Ripslinger, Ishani, and the other else, photos—and no one that fell to the dirty ground.

"It's all good," Chug said, "and no one's bad."

"Good _means_ bad," James said.

 _"Whaddya_ mean?"

"Look at this place. It looks like nothing happened, right? _But_ , if you think that, you _wrong_ —something _had_ happened, but the arsonist is very smart. It can clear the trace for _hide_ a few, or many, of the clues, of course."

"It?"

"I still don't know who the arsonist is: man or woman, so I call it as 'it'."

"Hmm," Chug cleared his throat, at the same time he nodded.

"Take photo of it, Dash. We'll find the clue after that."

"Roger that, James."

.

.

.

Could it be worse?

She still looked at it. The plane still didn't do anything—just reserved. Although she had lost its duct tape from its mouth, it was still quiet as a statue. No breath that she heard. No heartbeat.

Could it be worse?

Those three words— _let me life_ —patched to her mind. She understood, of course, but she didn't know what to do. Despite she placed it to the fireplace, it didn't working. Was her doing a wrong thing?

Could it be worse?

 _Is it alive?_ , she asked to her mind, starts to impugn those three words as the truth that it'd been dead.

Could it be . . . worse?[]


	11. The Reincarnation

**Okay. This is the truth, but it's not the _end_.  
If you think that you're right about the death, you're wrong!  
If you didn't read this story chapter by chapter, you, of course, will not connected to the means of this story!  
If you still don't understand, read again and again!  
**

* * *

HE WAS not himself.

He was in somewhere that very dark. He couldn't see anything, even his body was not, too. He realized that his eyes opened, but something was wrong. Something about himself who didn't know what happened to him. It was very, very dark. Although he could taste his body that not locked by the gadget, but he noticed: the reality didn't said that he was in his body. "Where am I?" he wanted to think about that to his mind, but that sound realizing him that he _said_ that.

"You're in the Darkness," it was someone's sound.

"Who—who're you?" he asked.

"You don't have to know about me," it said. "But, I'll tell you something: I was in your Realization—in your _soul_."

"My soul? So, where am I? Where's my _body?_ "

"Your body have been dead already."

He took a deep breath, skipping a heartbeat. "I'M—DEAD!"

" _Who says that you're dead, anyway?_ "

That ask made him thinking about his doing. "I'm not . . . dead?"

"No. Your Realization went to here, stuck and trapped to another dimension. If you know about Quantum Physic, you'll learn that you was in another dimension until you're body was ready to use again. You're body's dead, of course, but your Realization is probably _not_. It seems like Reincarnation tragedy. But, you're in that situation, of course, but you'll be doing reincarnation to your body. It's like Torpor—apparent death. So, you'll be yourself if you're body will ready to accept your soul again."

"Ready? What do you mean ready?"

"Your body still need adapt to your condition in somewhere."

"So, how can I know that my body is ready?"

"You'll know, Dusty."

Suddenly, somehow appeared in front of him. A lights in the Darkness. The lights spreaded slowly, until the Darkness had no view.

"Bye, bye," it said. "Hope you enjoy your Reincarnation."

"Wait, who are you?"

"You don't have to know about me."

.

.

.

Dusty felt warm.

Opening his eyes—but he couldn't to open his eyes fully; just a quarter—he saw that he was in someone's house. He was in front of the fireplace. The house looked so nice for him. Clearly clean. But, of course, he wasn't in his house—although there was a fireplace in his house. (His house had renovated after he went to the firefighter last year.)

"Hello?" he said, but his sound was too low and terrible.

He heard something. Then, he saw a forklift truck. "You're alive?" she asked.

Dusty sighed, closing his eyes. "Maybe," he wanted to said that, but he murmured that.

"Oh, well, that's great. I've found you that fall from the sky and almost going to kill me, ya know!"

"I'm sorry—I don't know about that."

"You don't?"

Dusty nodded.

"Well, I guess that I must bring you to where you are stay."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Dusty Crophopper."

"Dusty Crophopper!? A guy who had been kidnapped by someone!?"

"U-huh. How did you know that?"

"The news in TV show, of course. Propwash Juntion had to know that you're here! I'll bring you quickly—but, after you drink this oils."

She brought a can of corn oils to Dusty's mouth. He then drank it.

"You know . . . I felt that you were whispering 'let me life' when I saw you. And that sound re-echoed three times."

"Really? How could that be?"

"Don't have an idea."

.

.

.

She woke up, crying.

Knowing about Dusty's abduction, she shocked, going unconscious. But, now she woke up. She didn't believe that—Dusty had been kidnapped. Her heart stabbed. It felt so hurt. So . . . _hurt_.

The medicine which would made her recover as usual was Dusty. She had to looked at Dusty,. But,she had no power to do that. Where had Dusty been? How about Dusty's condition? She didn't know, had no ideas, _even_ had no evidences to proof that.

She put a blank stare expression, looking at the view of Propwash Juntion who looked so deserted in her workplace, Fill 'N Fly. The teardrops made her check going wet. She just wanted to look Dusty who stubborn to force to push his engine. How precious the moment was.

"Dottie," someone called.

"Gabriellia?" she asked, and shocked because that forklift truck brought . . . Dusty. "Dusty?" she half shouted, feeling happy and sad at once. Happy because Dusty was _here_. Sad because he got _crash_. She then drove in quickly to in front of her best friend, Gabriellia. "Gabriellia, what's up with Dusty?" she asked.

"It was terrible when he's dead. And now, he's alive again."

"How miracle!"

"Yeah—I felt that I would going to dead. But, something in my soul said that I'm not dead."

"We'll talk while I repair you. You look so terrible, you know!"

"I know, Dottie."[]


	12. The Forgotten Memories

**Too busy. Sorry. My homework forced me to not to write this story.**

* * *

CHUG THOUGHT that there was nothing happened.

It still looked like Dusty's house, even he had verified every room. But James was still unruly—he insisted to checked Dusty's house. He totally did not understand about what James mean. _Perhaps he want to search something pleasure_ , he though. Had 2 hours everyone checked the strange of Dusty's house, and anybody had given up: Mayday, Mater, Dipper, Rusty, and Chug. They stood up in outside Dusty's house. Meanwhile, James, Dashner, and Blade checked the bathroom. Raoul and Tony were in Honkers, still wanted to take a rest.

"Hey, there's a little note here!"

The shout of Blade made Chug, Mayday, and Mater drove in to the bathroom.

"What note?" Chug asked.

"It has been typewritten," Blade said.

"How can that be?"

"Let me check it out."

James took it from Blade, looking at the little note, read that. "Dear Dusty, you'll be mine. Prepare yourself. V."

"What the note mean?"

"This is the clue."

Blade—who felt incompetent about that—said, "So . . . that is the clue? How easy! I mean, come on—it's kinda _suck_ thing that the clues was just like an attention. Dusty maybe can runaway and protect himself."

"But what if he _ignore_ this?"

"Ignore?"

"This is too easy as an attention. But, every simple attention will be _ignored_. Like the sample, throw the rubbish to the trash can. Mayhaps you'll ignore that. But, what if the attention has written with a _menace?_ "

Blade mused, thinking about that it was true.

"But mayhaps it will be _ignored_ , too without someone who write this."

"Then . . . what the problem of this clue?"

" _When the clue had been here?_ —it's the problem."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll going to Fill 'N Fly." Chug left. "I want to meet Dottie. Maybe she have waken up. If yes, I'll chear her up."

"See ya. Oh, wait. Ask her about the gift."

"What gift?"

"Just tell that the ask by me."

Chug then drove in to Fill 'N Fly. He didn't want to know more about the clue or something like that—he just wanted to meet Dusty and looked at his face. Yeah—Chug was like Dottie, but Chug was _stronger_ than Dottie. He's a man. He had not to shown his hutred, while it was very . . . hurt. (Well, it was just for this time.)

Coming in to inside Fill 'N Fly, he saw Dottie who was repairing Dusty.

"Hey, Dottie. Have waken up? How's your feel?"

"Fine. What?"

"Though you've felt sad, Dottie."

"Hey, Chug."

"Hey, Dusty."

"Was yes. But now, I feel happy because he is here."

"Great then. Hey, Mayday ask about the gift."

"It has been given to Dusty."

"Tell him that it's a nice gift."

"Okay."

.

.

.

"Bored?"

"Nope. Uh, perhaps a little."

Rusty looked at the sunrise that brighten up, melting the snow slowly.

"Bored?"

"Maybe 50%."

"It's kinda bored thing that we just stand here to look at the big star that brighten up from morning to evening—sun."

"Yeah. I hope that there will be stars."

"It has, Ms. Dipper. But it cannot looked for this time—the sun has brighten the sky, making a blue spectrum to hide the stars."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Rusty looked at Chug who came with happy face.

"What's happened, Mr. Chug?"

"She's waken up. I must give some answer to Mayday's ask. Bye."

"Bye."

There was silence for a moment.

"Bored?"

"Yes."

"Shall we go to Fill N' Fly?"

"I'll go with you, Sweetie."

They drove in to Fill N' Fly. And . . . . They shocked to see Dusty had been there.

"Mr. Dusty!"

"Dusty!"

"Rusty? Dipper? What are you doing here?"

"We—and the other, of cause—looking for you!"

"It was hard to find me because—"

"You're not here. And you'd been kidnapped. Right?"

"Yeah."

"We felt so worried about you!"

"I know. I felt that, too."

"But glad you're here for now. How can you get outta there?"

"I was . . . _die_. But now, I'm alive and, abruptly, I was in Dottie's friends house."

"How could you die? And how could you be alive again?"

"Um . . . you know _Reincarnation_ is?"

.

.

.

Mayday felt confused.

Maybe his mind felt tired to digest Chug's answer: "She'd just given it to Dusty."

"Huh?"

"And Dusty said that your gift is nice."

"You don't say?"

James—who inadvertent heard their conference—drove in to near Mayday and Chug. "Sorry—what did you say, Chug?"

"I said, 'She'd just given it to Dusty. And Dusty said that your gift is nice.'"

"Did you tell the truth?—I don't wanna hear a joke for now."

"I'm serious—I don't tell any joke this time."

"Where's. Dusty. Now."

"He's in Fill 'N Fly—oh my God! Dusty!"

"What?"

"He's there! How could I forget that!?"

"EVERYBODY! GO TO FILL 'N FLY, NOW!"[]


	13. Never Ending

**Well, sorry for long time I didn't add a chapter. The first thing is I was stuck. And the second thing is I was so busy to do a school stuff.**

* * *

DUSTY DIDN'T understand about Chug who had talked to him before then shouted in his face with crying:

"DUSTY! OH MY GOD! I'M REALLY SORRY BEFORE!"

"Sorry for what, Chug?"

Dusty then looked at Mayday, Blade, a tow truck, and two forklift trucks who came in to see him.

"I didn't tell you that you were here, Dust." Chug sniffled, adding, "I'm glad you're alive."

"Uh, okay. You make me feel confuse."

"Dusty," Mayday said, sniffling like Chug did, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry . . . for _what_?"

"I . . . didn't help you before—about the abduction."

"Well, now it's over, Mayday. I'm safe for now."

"Not at all."

The one of the forklift truck said.

"Who are you?" Dusty asked.

"Hello, dear prey—Dusty. My name is James."

"Prey? Yeah . . . ."

.

.

.

"Well, okay. I'll tell ya everything what I know, although it was just a little bit."

"It's okay. Better a little than nothing."

Dusty took a deep breath, starting to tell about what happened to him while in the Room. "I was locked by a gadget while I woke up. The gadget just locked my wings, but it was enough to make you can't move. And then, two person came: a forklift and . . . Ripslinger."

"Ripslinger? Ripslinger? Really?"

"Uh, yeah, Rusty. Why?"

Rusty shook his head, trying to not believe what did Dusty told. "It can't be him. It can't be him! Mayhaps you're wrong Mr. Dusty!"

"No, Rusty. It's true. I tell the truth."

"I can't believe my dad is now an evil," Rusty sniffled, crying. His teardrop fell to the ground.

". . . what?" Dusty shocked to hear that.

Dipper who came besides Rusty said, "His dad is Ripslinger, Dusty."

"I-I really don't understand."

"Well, just let it go for a while. Continue your story."

"Okay. Well, actually Ripslinger didn't do anything to me. He just commanded the forklift named Zipper to stab me—I hope I can forget the sickness of the stab that he did to me!—those were really hurts! And yeah, Ripslinger just did want to make me do-howling—he just shouted, 'More, Dusty, more howl, moore louder!' You know what? He still didn't satisfied with my howl because of being stabbed by Zipper! After thirty times, they left me in the room with my lip which being patched by duct tape and the opened windows.

"So yeah, that's just my little worst experience."

"Why could you come here?"

"Oh, um . . . I dunno. But somehow, I was in Dottie's best friend. She said that I almost crashed her from the sky. Uh, you don't want to ask?"

"I will ask if you're done telling."

"Oh, okay. She then took me to this place. And that's all. Oh, I forgot this: there was someone behind this. I don't know who he is, but Ripslinger gave me a clue that he's a professor."

"A professor? Oops, sorry for the ask."

"Uh, it's okay. Yeah—I thought that it was like an experience and I was the one of guinea pigs." Dusty chukled.

"I guess that your thought is true."

". . . true?" Now Dusty shocked.

"There was a case that came from Madagascar which pointed that there was 210 psychoses who killed more than 1.000 peoples. The news had said that the psychoses had kidnapped before, and the people who killed was abducted by the psychoses. It was still mystery for me because I don't know what the purpose is—if someone said that it was for rule the world, I doubt it; and if someone said that it was for fun, I'm not trust it because the kidnapper could kill by himself, not kidnap others and make 'em are built to be a psychos."

"Well, my mind wasn't going till there."

"Okay. I'll see your condition."

James then drove around Dusty who still repaired. Meanwhile, Rusty took a near position to Dusty.

"Do you really see my dad?"

"Ripslinger? Yeah."

"Is he fine?"

"He's a psycho now."

"I now don't care about that—psycho or not. I just wanna hear that he is fine or not."

"Well, sorry, but I . . . don't know." Dusty shown his sorry-face.

Rusty sighed. He just wanted to know about his dad's condition. He just wanted to be near in his dad. He just wanted his dad. His dad. "Dad," he murmured.

In other way, Blade talked with Mayday who still pretended that it was his fault.

"Everything has finished, Mayday."

"But I won't never forgive myself."

"It's freaking kinda a weird that you're now so weak, not as I knew when I was training you before."

"Well, Blade, now I'm really old. I'm so weak."

"Now you're suck."

"You, too, even sucker than me."

They smiled and saw each other. They almost laughed when they was hearing a shout of James:

"DOTTIE, STOP!"

Dottie shocked and stopped. "What?"

James drove fast to near Dusty's body which was not repaired. "There's a bomb, you moron!"

"A bomb!?" Chug half shouted at the same time everyone was shocked, even Dusty who then felt that couldn't move his body.

"You said a bomb?" someone asked, a car, who had just passed and heard Chug's half-shout.

Everyone was silent and looked at the car.

Somehow, it made the car was persuaded by its situation. He then shouted and drove from place to place. "THERE'S A BOMB HERE!" he shouted in panic every second until everyone in Propwash Juntion got outside and wanted to persuade what the car said. Some of them believed, Some of them thought and was not certain, and some of people said that it was just a joke. But the majority of people in Propwash Juntion now were in panic situation.

"If that _shit_ didn't heard that . . . !" James murmured, grinding his teeth.[]


	14. The deVil Bomb

**The last chapter 14 is deleted by myself because  
I realized that it wasn't what I wanted to write.  
And now, with my skilled writing is more often  
good, maybe, I'm changing the story.**

 **And everything now will be Dusty's P.O.V.**

* * *

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PROPWASH JUNCTION IS IN DANGER SITUATION! YOU ALL MUST LEAVE TO EVACUATE YOURSELF!"

The attention to tell that everyone must leave Propwash Junction now was announced. What I was remembered is everyone drove crazy. The cries and machine sounds of them were never stop. They sounded like this day was the judgement day, thus they panicked and ranaway to save their life, no matter what they left behind. And, the storms came, maybe to implicit that this day was really a judgement day. I hoped it wasn't true.

Polices had came to Fill 'N Fly, checking for my condition that half panicked because there was bomb in my body and . . . I didn't know what was called the half one. Calm? Nope. It wasn't.

I actually wanted my friends which was here with me didn't escape for evacuation, but the polices force them, except me, James, Dashner, and Dottie, because I and they had a valid reason to stay.

"The bomb is on my body."

"I work to remove the bomb."

"I help her to how to remove it, and Dahsner is my partner, so don't let him far from me."

Mater actually had said that he was another detective, but polices disagreed the reason, so he had no choice except left this place.

Polices then stayed in front of Fill 'N Fly; meanwhile James told the way to remove the bomb from my body that was near my gearbox. Oh, I really hoped that my gearbox wasn't rusted any longer, or I couldn't race again.

"Remove the nut slowly. Don't touch the cable even a little in order to keep the bomb don't explode _us_ and Propwash Junction. Low and slow. Not that one! You almost make a fatal way to remove the bomb!"

Dottie was just murmured, feeling upset with how big and annoyed James' mouth.

After half hours, the Bomb Disposal team came as Dottie had just finished removing the bomb inside my body. I didn't know how to describe the bomb, but I thought there was something behind the colorful cables that made letter "V": red, blue, green, and yellow. And I didn't know how the bomb worked.

"Do you have a structure for this type of bomb?" James asked to a car which was from the Bomb Disposal team.

"I never seen this one hand-made bomb before," he said. "The structure is too complex."

"By the way," I asked, feeling curious. "How could the bomb works, Mr. James?"

"The button," James answered. The two words that I understood. The button. So, this bomb could _explode_ me while someone pushed the button. But the question was _where_ the button was as I knew that who made this definitely had the button.

And the question (again) was _who_ the maker was.

"Now, Dusty and Dottie, you _must_ leave this place to evacuate yourself."

I was shocked to hear that. "What? No! I still wanted to know who the one that made this bomb and abducted me," I protested. Anyway, I was the prey, wasn't I? "Maybe someone of those psychoses are out there and kill me."

"But this—"

"Don't—I still need him," James said.

"What!? Do you wanted him to die with you!?"

"No. And I _won't_ make it happen," James said assure he could save me, himself, and everyone in Propwash Junction.

"You're detective, right?" I asked.

"Sure. But why do you ask it?"

"Well, I'm just curious about how detective's work is."

"We're solving problem with _clues_ , researches, observations, experiments, and experiences. That's just a simple answer that I tell you."

"I see."

Another one of the Bomb Disposal team came. A forklift. "Still unsolved?"

"Yeah, Mr. Paulo," the one of the Bomb Disposal team answered.

Paulo looked at the bomb. "I think I've ever seen this hand-made bomb."

James was shocked to hear that. I thought it was a _clue_ for him. "Where it is, Mr. Paulo?"

"Madagascar. You know, 210 psychoses. But I never know how to stop the bomb, so it explode some part of the Bomb Disposal team and around them. But thank God I safe because I'm not there when the incident."

I saw an expression that showed that he was the winner. "Dottie, give me the scissors!"

Dottie was just silent. "What?"

"Quick! Give me scissors now!"

Dottie drove away to take a scissors as James' command.

"What do you got, Mister?" asked Paulo.

"If I might be right," James said, watching the bomb carefully, "I've heard this one bomb that there are the meanings of the cables which the colors are red, yellow, blue, and green." Dottie gave James the scissors.

We were shocked that James had decided to cut some cables. And he was choosing yellow one.

"Wait, Mister. Are you sure?" Paulo asked.

"The risk is the death!"

"Just shut up and keep it in my way!" James protested.

I closed my eyes, doing not to want to see the next thing which happened. It really caused my panic grew up.

"Oh, no. Oh, no."

"Don't panic, James. Just stay calm."

"I know, Dashner."

 _Snip_.

Nothing happened. It didn't explode! _Phew,_ that was a relief!

Everyone exhaled, too because the bomb didn't explode.

James explained that he had heard the bomb that from Madagascar was built by a secret black organization named "deVil" which was "V" is the special letter for recognizing that it was made by them. "And devil always means _black_ which we can combine it in RGB (Red, Green, and Blue) color. So we can ignore the yellow color, that means the cable that must be cut is _yellow_. Not just in Madagascar. I remembered some parts of the explosion which there is from another country."

"Palestine?"

"No. Israel using rocket to destroy 'em. I have to remember it quickly."

.

.

.

Propwash now was safe since a day before the bomb in my body incident because there was nothing to do with the death hand-made bomb, except James that might be found another clue with it. Everybody did their usual activities.

"I've gotta say that this corn fuel is betterer than Fillmore has," Matter said in Honkers to Chug, Rusty, Mayday, and me. Blade and Dipper went back to Piston Peak Air Attack Base, but Rusty wanted to stay here for a day again.

"What he has?"

"An organic fuel."

"Well, corn fuel is the one type of it."

Meanwhile Matter and Chug talked about organic fuel, Mayday, Rusty, and I were talking about what I felt about the incident was (and some abduction stuff).

"It was a lot of . . . thrill, maybe? I don't know how to describe it."

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Dusty. Now you're safe and we're definitely safe, aren't we?"

"Hope so."

"I don't know why Mr. James still want to solve this abduction and that bomb incident."

"Me either. But let's forget that and _cheers_ for Dusty's coming!"

"Cheers!"

I was happy to enjoy this moment.

.

.

.

"What!? I can't go back home!? Why!?"

It was really suck that James told me that my hanger was still _crime scene_.

"Where I would leave by!? I'm tired, okay!? I wanna sleep!"

"Nope. You still can't go back to your hanger in case to keep it clean from your _tire-prints_."

"Shit to ya! It's my hanger and you doesn't have any right way to not to let me stay!"

"Dusty, you can stay with me," Mayday suggested suddenly.

"You can stay after this case solved completely. So be patient."

"Ugh! Fine! I'm gonna stay with Mayday."

"That's good one."

I left James with carrying mad feeling to him because he seemed to steal my hanger! Oh, I was really tired with this case.

"Are you okay, Dusty?" Mayday asked.

"Half fine, half tired. Thanks for offering me to stay with you."

"No problem."

When we were there, it was some note that I'd ever seen. Ah! The notes that I'd read before the abduction! But . . . it was another typewritten:

 _Don't think that this is the end._  
 _I'm still alive, and you'll be my target._  
 _You two._

 _V._ []


	15. The Cat-Mouse Game

"SIR, the enemy is moving foward."

That six words who was said by Dashner made James being more serious than I thought. He seemed not panic at all, like it was an amazing moment for a detective to solve some _growing-big-and-serious_ case, but now he was very busy to investigate Mayday's place. And James kept his calmness like this was never happened.

"Hmmm. But what the mean of _you two_ words at this threat?"

"Me?" I asked.

"I don't know. But just in case, you _two_ must protect yourself from now. I think someone had been here when that bomb incident and met you that still _alive_."

"How do you know that when you're still there with me?" I asked condusedly. It was impossible to be true that his analysist could right. Besides, why had to some of the arsonist come here and check if I was alive, whereas I was passed away and got my life again? It couldn't be true . . . ,

right?

"It has many possibilities, Mr. Dusty. That's why we have to be careful."

I was really tired of this case. I wasn't in salary to play cat-mouse or hide-and-seek game with those bastard devil. What I wanted was just racing and protect Propwash Junction from fire. And now, what did I got?

My cortisol hormone produced out of controlled. Frustration took over my body.

God,

I was really, really tired of this.

.

.

.

"You two can take a nap with Chug here," Dottie offered.

I and Mayday really didn't know where to took a rest except Fill 'N Fly. So we went to there and Dottie accepted our request.

"Thanks. But, what about you, Dottie?"

"I have to do something with my best friend Gabriella that had saved your life before."

"Okay. Have fun."

In another view, Chug seemed happy to stay at night with me. Well, me too.

When Mayday was in his falling-asleep, I and Chug were watch a plane race in Dubai, India. I looked Ishani joined that race . . . and she always won in the first place—Chug told it to me. Ah, Ishani . . . I wonder if I could meet her again in my life, although she had ever tricked me for Skyslacer Mark 5. I saved that propeller at my house, because I really like my own propeller, though. And I really wanted to visit Taj Mahal with her when the sun set.

I really wanted to race. That was why I built for!

But since my abduction, I was totally scared for being known any longer. Might be there was still the devil would find me and tortured me again. I wonder when this would be finished? That cat-mouse game was suck if you did it with a devil like Ripslinger now.

But I had just known that Rusty was Ripslinger's son. He totally a little different with Rip.

I felt curious with Rusty.

.

.

.

"Are you kidding? OF COURSE! Maru fixed me too much different than my looking, so my body ain't like my dad," Rusty explained on the radio. "Anyway, these pontoons makes me look more different than I was just a kid 2 years ago. I really wanna modify myself, but I have no enough money to do that."

Winter wind seemed to make that information couldn't be absorbed because the cold that made you shivered. "Oh, well." I sighed as I relaxed my brain. I didn't believe that Rusty was Ripslinger's boy. But . . . , "Why are ya name Rusty?"

"It was the initial name's abbreviation of my parents and my grandparents. ' _R_ ' for Ripslinger, my father. ' _U_ ' for Ulrich, my grandpa. ' _S_ ' for Sarah, my mother. And ' _T_ ' for Tryphena, my grandma. Then it synchronous as RUST. But for seemed catchy, my mom gave ' _Y_ ' letter, so my name is _Rusty_ , not _Rust_."

" _Champ! What're ya doin'?_ " I heard someone from the radio.

"Wait a second, Mr. Dusty. _I'm calling, Mr. Blade._ "

" _Who do you call?_ "

" _Mr. Dusty._ "

" _Is he right?_ "

" _Why don't you just ask him?_ "

" _Busy! Just say_ yes _or_ no _!_ "

" _Ummmmm._ "

" _Fuck! You moron, just say_ yes _or_ no _, Champ!_ "

" _Naaaaaaaaah. Just ask him._ "

" _BUUUUSY! ARGH, YOU JERK! FINE! THAT'S WHY I never want you to . . . ._ " Blade's sound was more disappeared as being brought by winter wind.

"Jeez, he's never changed at all," said Rusty in front of radio. "Well, what next question?"

"Well, no more. Thanks."

"Anytime."

The radio was turned off by Rusty.

.

.

.

I wondered if there was a aurora emitted in here, Propwash Junction, Minnesota. That was why every night before I slept, I saw outside for a moment up to the sky and hoped that there would be an aurora rise.

And this night, I didn't saw aurora. I waited every second until I gave up and because the cold of the wind. Moon and stars might decorate the ocean named _sky_ , but I always hoped aurora brighten.

"Dusty," Mayday called suddenly, "it's night and cold outside. Let's sleep in Fill 'N Fly."

I sighed as I was reminded myself that Mayday was right; now it was night . . . and really cold. My metal body could taste it, but my mind didn't realize it.

Should I went to Atlantic or Arctic?[]


	16. The Tragedy on the First Spring

**If you read the chapter 14 about Dusty's P.O.V.,  
I'm so sorry. I change my mind.  
Since I didn't write this story more than half years,  
I a bit forgot and I had no idea.  
So, forgive me and this would make sense from the story.**

 **Enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 _HOW DID he comes?_

He was afraid. Now in front of him was a stranger, an unknown car. The stranger made his mental breakdown as his scare and creepy look—rusty and creepy like a crazy scientist. That car used a mask, too.

His tail was tied up to a pillar and his tires were locked up. There was no one else except himself and the stranger, who came without knowingly. He even remembered that he had locked his garage up inside. And the door was not opened. The stanger got in without undid the lock. It was out of his mind. He felt the turbulence attacked his brain and his engine too much.

He remembered the moment before this tragedy hadn't been happened.

.

.

.

The sun was appearing through the mountain when he woke up. _It's now spring?_ , he asked, but no one couldn't hear his words. _Well, hope there will be no fire in a nice season._

He drove away to the hall of Piston Peak Air Basement. Everyone was still in their dream worlds. _Why don't day wake up this morning? Always they never view a nice day in spring_. Always he saw this scene once for years—nobody woke up early in the first day of spring. He sighed and shook his head slowly.

Nevertheless, he pulled his word back to his mind when he was seeing someone had just gone out from the garage. The plane was yawning with loud voice and stretching his body when he looked someone stood 2 meters from him.

"Mr. Blade?"

"Hi, Champ. Why do you wake up so earlier?"

"Mmm, no reason. I just wake up for no reason. What about you?"

"Nothing." Reliezing his lie, he explained, "I mean, well, first day in spring has come."

"Oh, you want to enjoy it this morning?"

"Well, yeah, maybe," he said, half truthly. How did he cannot say truth to his new partner—even the second leader after Windlifter? _Who knows_ , he said to his heart.

Rusty yawned again, now with small voice—like a whisper. "I'm sorry. I think I need gasoline for my stamina."

Blade just smiled as he felt a bit twitchy to stay around with someone in this first spring.

"Do you want to go?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay. I'll go." Rusty drove away.

Blade saw Rusty as he saw Dusty on the first time they built a relationship—when Dusty had helped Harvey and Winnie. Dusty and Rusty had the same thing: stubborn. But Rusty was really clever on his stubborn so he could attack Blade's argument about this life that was not an expectation.

" _But, we can try it, right? Life indeed doesn't always you expect it. But, Mr. Blade, you have to know this,_ what's wrong if I expect it? _You know, hope is the thing that build someone to be someone that he or she want, right? If it was not true, then where did you come to be a firefighter? Is that the thing that was not your hope—like it was just from yourself?"_

He was true. Might be Blade would never be a firefighter if he didn't built a hope after Nick's death. Moreover, might be Rusty would still on his pity as his mom dead and his dad was taken away by kidnapper and made him crazy like a psycopath because Blade expected that the boy would be a firefighter in 30 years old—but Rusty now 21.

In the training time, Rusty made a record of fast learning ever—just two weeks! He grew quickly, like lightning. He could make best solution to extinguish the fire with a few red phosporescent. As Rusty's intelligent, Blade promote Rusty to become a—young—second leader of the SEAT.

Blade took off and flow away around the sky. He saw the great view of Piston Peak. The meadow, the trees, the rocks, and the deers. He remembered when the last big fire when Dusty was still in training.

After the incident, the land was very bad. The forests were gone. No deers around, even there was nothing left. Only the destroyed Piston Peak. The goverment give a hand to make the Piston Peak come back as usual. Several years then, it took a nice, even very nice, views of a new Piston Peak. Moreover, there were some flowers around the meadow.

 _Hope there be no fire in a nice season_ , he remembered his hope in the morning before.

Several hours after having seen around the Piston Peak, Blade took a rest with the team. Talking and laughing each other. Nice chat-time for Blade in this first spring.

In the evening, he came to Maru's garage to see Maru's doing. He worked on a "better than new" pipe repairing that was just broken in winter season. Always he worked with duct tape. And there were a half-full box duct tape beside the pipe.

"Rebuilt the pipe with duct tape again?" Blade asked, starting a pleasantries.

"What do you think? I can do everything, but I really love to repair something with duct tape."

Maru had told Blade that duct tape was his required tools because he loved it. The first time of his duct tape was the toy he had when he was kid. While his toy was broken, he cried to his father and showed his broken toy. His father, who was an enginer, took the toy and a duct tape, then repaired it quickly.

"Next time, just repair it with a duct tape!" His father said and laughed. Then he gave that duct tape to Maru. He looked the toy. It was shining when the toy arranged toward the light because of the silver duct tape. Hence Maru was interested to use it while everything was broken. The books, pencils, spoons, wires, pillars, and anything else.

But, when found himself wounded as his body was scratched by a sharp tool, he tried to close the injury it with his duct tape, but his father let it loose.

"Son, it's different one! You can't heal yourself with duct tape! Here, I'll cure you."

So his father cured Maru. And then Maru had just got lesson that not everything can be repaired with a duct tape. He then learnt how to be an enginer.

Blade shook his head to realize himself, looking the side of the wall.

"You want to see Nick?"

"No. That may appear my secret to everyone here."

 _Dusty had known your secret_ , Maru thought, feeling guilty to remember when he was telling Blade's secret to Dusty. _I'm sorry_.

 _Nick_ , Blade called in his heart. _Several years ago since your death . . ._ , he didn't continue his words in minds, shaking his head quickly. He didn't wanted to remind himself about Nick's death again. If so, Blade believe that he might bothersome Nicks soul to go to the heaven. By the way, he had apologized his fault to Nick, and Nick himself heard that. So there would no more fault again. _Maybe_ , he hoped.

Blade drove around because there was nothing to do anymore. Until the sky went dark, he began to get inside his garage, locking the door, and took a nap.

.

.

.

Now, nevertheless, he met a stranger. Exactly, a kidnapper as what had he done with Blade's body.

"Hi there, Blazin' Blade Ranger," the stanger said. The voice was so heavy.

"Who-who are you?" Blade repeated as he tried to revolve and to let the rope loose from his tails.

"You don't have to know my name. Instead, everyone will know me much."

Blade wanted to ask, but he thought it would be nonsense to talk with the stranger.

The rusty car looked at the digital clock. It showed 11.00 PM. "Still now will be the tragedy in the first spring for us, doesn't it?"

Blade still said nothing. He began to think how to make him could get free.

"You're so calm, don't you? I thought you were a hero in the film and for real who talkative."

"It's none of your business!"

"My business? Ha! Of course, not! You see, I'm ugly, but not a lemon car. I'm scientist, and I like to take you to be my subject."

 _Subject? What do you want from me?_ , Blade thought, grinning and shaking his body.

"You can't get free there because I have thought so much way to make you useless and cannot revolve me. Besides, I have catch so many helicoper like you. Might be 200 or more."

 _He is insane! I'm sure of it!_

"But more than my subjects are cars. More than 1,000! That's the best record!" He began to laugh.

 _More than it—he is insane-psycopath!_

"Oh, I remembered the tragedy when your best partner's death."

Blade shocked for a while. "You mean Nick!?" said him absently.

"Yes. He wasn't my subject, by the way, but he was my _object_."

"What!?"

"I had always been waiting to see when your partner would die. I took my ally to make it happened—something like it wasn't deliberately. And somehow, the chance to kill him was come—with my ally there to make the director accidently pushed the button. It was the luckiest tragedy I've ever planned."

His mind was burrying while hearing that incident. "YOU—HOW DARE YOU KILLED NICK! YOU THREAT HIS SOUL LIKE A DOLL!"

"Yes, yes. Just get mad at me, but it won't change everything."

Blade felt uncontrolled. He seemed changing to a mad lion.

The car was just closed his ear with an earphone. He knew it would make Blade unstable. _I've always seen this twice—four times a year_ , he thought. He put a tall metal stick then propped it between Blade's mouth. After that, the car gagged him with a duct tape. He pulled out his earphone, saying, "Well, this should be good."

 _Good for you, bad for me, you damn killer!_ , Blade said, but his sound was not heard by him. Just a sound of a gagged-mouth.

He spoke while cleaning the place, "Lemme tell you something. A news in winter 1—2 months ago. Do you know what the bomb that had not exploded? I think so, because I saw your quote that said, 'I even didn't know that Dusty who had lost for several months had been planted a bomb by someone, maybe his kidnapper.' Well, yes, you're right about the kidnapper who planted a bomb on his body. I thought he would be my subject. But he died—maybe as the torture he got by my subjects. But, it was a fortune that he is alive for no reason. I plan, again, to bring him as my subject. And maybe who was near with him will be my object. You know who? Ah, I forget that you can't speak! Ha!

"So, I think I will try to go to Propwash Junction again. Besides, there is one of my ally there. He will tell me who'll the object. And, yeah, before I do it, I'd like to bring you to my headquartes where you will get . . . well, it's surprise for you. I'm not taking you right now because I'm kinda bored to speak to my subject. They were crazy psycopath."

 _And you are the craziest psycopath ever!_

"Well, the cleaning has been done. Before time to say hello to my headquarters, I'm sorry that I didn't give you any attention. It was bad for me, becase it's my tradition. But, who cares now." The car pulled a spray bottle of sleeping-gas. "Good night."

Blade tried to not to smelled it, but he couldn't.

"My initial name is V, by the way," was the last thing that Blade could hear.[]


End file.
